First Dates?
by abstractwhisk
Summary: A collection of TonyAbby drabbles! Tony asks Abby out, but neither are sure of the others intentions, or if its actually a date. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all! I come bearing TAbby drabbles! I have no idea where I came up with it, but I wrote a couple of drabbles, and am putting them together in story form. Betaed by Smackalicious! They alternate between Tony and Abby's points of view, and are set before they actually start dating. Enjoy!**

He'd just come down to tell her they'd caught their guy, to thank her for getting them the evidence, and Tony told himself this over and over, so as not to get distracted. It was easy to get distracted around Abby, to get lost in her unique appearance and eccentric personality, but he wasn't going to let that happen now. Or at least that's what he thought, until she was squealing and hugging him about the neck. "I knew you guys'd get him!" she exclaimed. Stay focused, he thought, don't get distr-

"You wanna go grab some Chinese or something?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! As per request, here is the next chapter!  
**

Finally, finally, he had asked her out. Well, in a sort of offhand way, by inviting her to dinner. God knew how long she'd been waiting for a chance like this. Tony was fun, but not like the guys she usually dated. He was crazy in the way he always tested Gibbs to see where that line was, taunted McGee, and pressed Ziva's buttons; she knew he had a soft side, when he wanted to. It was the balance between these two sides that made her love him. He was still looking at her.  
"Sure," she shrugged, hiding her grin. **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here ya go guys! Thanks for your support! Please R&R!**

Tony licked his lips nervously. It wasn't like him to get nervous before a  
date- not that this was a date, really. It was Chinese. He hadn't even meant to ask her. It had all just sort of tumbled out of his mouth. He forced himself to take a breath; it was just Abby. Well, there was no just with Abby. Still, he saw her everyday; he shouldn't be this nervous. It didn't help that she was right there, though, a foot away from him in the car, completely oblivious to his feelings. Sighing, he pulled into a parking space.


	4. Chapter 4

Abby tried not to stare at Tony as she toyed with her noodles. Her egg rolls didn't seem to taste right, so instead she chatted away aimlessly and laughed at Tony's complete inability to use chopsticks. Once he had returned to their table with a fork and the small talk had momentarily subsided, he gave her a small smile, which she gladly returned, before launching into a spiel about her favorite band. Self-consciously, she wondered if she was talking too much, but that's what happened when she got nervous. Tony didn't seem to mind though, for which she was thankful.  



	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy! **

As he munched away at his food, Tony was glad that Abby was dominating the conversation, because it gave him a viable excuse to keep looking at her. She really was beautiful, her eyes glowing as she spoke and her pale skin contrasting nicely against her silky black hair. There was a nagging at the back of his mind, and no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, the question kept popping up. Was this a date? He hoped it was, but Abby's opinion was unclear. He suddenly realized Abby had stopped speaking and was looking at him.  
"What?"**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've been rather busy lately...enjoy!  
**

Was she really so boring that he'd stopped listening, Abby wondered frantically, taking a sip of her coke to buy herself some time to relax.  
"I said, it's still early, so do you wanna see a movie or something?" She hoped her voice didn't let on how nervous she was. Tony's face flushed slightly, and her mind was racing with possible reasons for it. Was he embarrassed, or nervous, or- her train of thought was interrupted when he spoke.  
"There's nothing good in theaters; wanna go to my place and watch something?" he asked in return, and Abby nodded eagerly.**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Nope, I haven't forgotten about you all, just been busy! Gateways and finals are approaching rapidly and all of the teachers have put things into overdrive, but I think you'll all like this one!  
**

She just couldn't stand it anymore, and finally gave in. Taking his face in her hands, she pressed her lips against his, kissing him soundly. He didn't object in the slightest, and, she automatically deepened the kiss, her hands drifting down to rest on his shoulders, his hands somehow having found her waist. A swipe of the tongue, and suddenly she had pushed her way into his mouth, going all out. She didn't want it to end, to have to look him in the face afterwards, because somehow she knew he wouldn't approve. All too soon he was pulling away. 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing!  
**

So many things were wrong, despite the fact that they felt so right. They was Gibbs for one thing, who would most likely kill him if he found out he'd kissed Abby, and then there was Kate, for another. It seemed too soon after- after what happened for him to be doing this. But Abby was looking at him, and he saw the vulnerability in that gaze, and he had kissed back after all. It wasn't fair to back away now. He pushed the doubts to the back of his mind, and kissed her softly.

"Guess that answers that question."**  
**


End file.
